


Cheiloproclitic

by lisachan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Lentamente, come in slow-motion, Mario si sfila la cannuccia dalle labbra e se le lecca per cancellare le ultime tracce zuccherine di coca.
Relationships: Mario Balotelli/Davide Santon
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Cheiloproclitic

**Author's Note:**

> MAH BABIES
> 
> Scritta per la W6 del COWT #10, M2, prompt: "Cheiloproclitic (inglese) Attrazione passionale ed erotica per le labbra di qualcuno".

Lentamente, come in slow-motion, Mario si sfila la cannuccia dalle labbra e se le lecca per cancellare le ultime tracce zuccherine di coca. Sta continuando a parlare, legge un articolo o qualcos’altro sul telefono, ma Davide non lo sta più ascoltando da minuti interi – forse non l’ha mai davvero ascoltato da quando ha cominciato a succhiare la coca cola dal giga-bicchiere di carta del Mac. Una forza magnetica l’ha catturato, obbligando i suoi sensi ad auto-escludersi concentrando ogni risorsa neurologica su uno solo di essi, la vista.

Si sente un cretino – non c’è altro modo di definirlo. Ha diciott’anni, ormai, dovrebbe avere un controllo maggiore sulle proprie emozioni. È ridicolo rimanere incantati per mezz’ora a fissare le labbra di qualcuno, specialmente di un ragazzo, specialmente di _questo_ ragazzo, che oltre ad essere un amico, un suo compagno di squadra e il suo compagno di stanza in Pinetina è anche un cagacazzo di proporzioni mondiali e quando si accorgerà che Davide non ha ascoltato una parola di quello che ha detto--

“Non hai ascoltato una parola di quello che ho detto, vero?” dice Mario, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Eccoci qua. La fine del mondo è arrivata.

“Ho sentito,” mente Davide, sudando freddo. Prega tutti gli dei che conosce e lancia anche un appello generale ad un certo numero di divinità sconosciute per far sì che Mario non gli chieda di ripetere ciò che ha detto.

“Ah, sì? E allora cosa ho detto?”

Per un istante si chiede se la sua mente sia in grado di manifestare solo le alternative negative che produce. Poi capisce di essere solo uno sfigato.

“Ehm…” o la va o la spacca, decide buttandosi, “Parlavi del Milan. Della posizione in classifica. Stavi leggendo un articolo della Gazza. Insultavi Zazzaroni che non capisce una sega.”

Mario aggrotta le sopracciglia.

Cazzo.

“No,” dice, ovviamente, “Niente di tutto ciò. Che cazzo guardavi?”

La tua bocca, pensando che mi piacerebbe toccarla, baciarla, morderla e poi spingerla gentilmente verso il mio cazzo, è una risposta troppo onesta e brutale per non essere anche mortalmente pericolosa, potenzialmente letale e soprattutto troppo imbarazzante per essere davvero pronunciata. Non è neanche sicuro di poterla affrontare logicamente e consapevolmente lui stesso. Se lo facesse, probabilmente gli esploderebbe il cervello. Deve dimenticarsela. Deve trovare qualcos’altro. Qualsiasi altra cosa andrà bene. Si guarda intorno.

“Le patatine.”

Mario sbatte le palpebre, visibilmente sconvolto.

“Mi ignori così per guardare le cazzo di patatine?”

E’ impossibile stabilire se sarebbe più imbarazzante ammettere la verità o continuare a mentire.

“Mi sono distratto,” borbotta Davide quindi, abbassando lo sguardo. È abbastanza sicuro di non aver mai fatto una figura così di merda. In diciott’anni di esistenza non gli è mai capitato di sentirsi così in imbarazzo, il solo pensiero di dover continuare a condividere la stanza con Mario lo sprofonda in un abisso di disperazione. Chissà che può chiedere al Mister di fargli cambiare stanza, si domanda per un istante. Poi realizza che il Mister gli chiederebbe perché e Davide non ha la forza neanche di provare a immaginare che risposta potrebbe dargli, quindi lascia perdere.

Nel mentre, Mario sbuffa, roteando gli occhi. “Vabbè,” concede, “Te lo rileggo, allora. Non è Zazzaroni, e non è sul Milan, è interessante, ascolta, stavolta.”

“Okay,” Davide annuisce, sicuro di sé. Stavolta ascolterà. Ascolterà, non c’è dubbio. È pronto.

Ma, prima di ricominciare a leggere, Mario avvolge nuovamente le labbra attorno alla cannuccia e succhia.

Riprende a parlare, ma Davide non lo sta già più ascoltando.


End file.
